A New Adventure
by PixelatedWorld
Summary: Set after the events of the games. After awakening with no memories of his past Terrakai sets out to reclaim them. *This follows Terrakai mainly. The others in-depth section will be posted on their owner sites look there for individual sections.*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

You look out into the distance, enjoying the lush fields and rolling hills, wishing you didn't have to go and continue training. As you get called back by your keyblade master, you let a sigh, and look at the newest recruit, the one everyone called Z, sitting to enjoy the scenery himself. Slowly you turn around preparing for more rigorous training. This isn't about you though; this is about the boy, Z. To him you are just a figment of his imagination, something that will break him a little more if he lets you. And as you left, he just sat breathing in the fresh air, and taking in the reality of the world. The Heartless were on the advance and he knew it; but where were they advancing to? No one could find the keyhole and the Heartless just kept coming trying to destroy it. And soon they would find it. How did he know this? A shadow told him so. Soon taking in as much as he could, trying to always remember this place, his only home, he stood. That was when it all went wrong. That was when shadows began swallowing the area, leaving nothing but darkness; and that darkness soon consumed Z.

With a jolt the boy awakened remembering only having been swallowed by the darkness. "Who am I again?" He asked himself the answer so close but just out of reach. Unable to find an answer he instead began to survey the area around him. The thing he was laying on was a table he assured himself. Other than the table the room had one other object, a mirror. The boy looks into it expecting to see the face of a 7 year old he thought he was; but was astonished to see an older version of what he expected. With that he stepped out of the room interested in what he would find next. Stepping out he discovers another table in another near empty room; this time with a man sitting at it sipping out of a cup. As the boy approached the man gazed upward. As soon as he caught sight of the boy he dropped the cup and in its place a giant key appeared. The boy, caring not of the steaming liquid on the floor, began to ask about the key. "What's tha-" he began to say, before his voice cracked stopping the sentence from being completed. "You know perfectly well what this is Terrakai." The man said bashing the boy, who had assumed himself to be the Terrakai the man was talking about. As Terrakai blacked out the man knelt down to investigate him. Muttering a few words he left Terrakai and pulled out a packet of ramen out of a nearby cupboard. Picking up a pot from the sink he began cooking it.

When Terrakai awoke the man, who introduced himself as Masaru, began questioning Terrakai. Through the conversation Masaru had come to the conclusion that Terrakai was truly amnesiac and wanted to learn more about the key the man possessed. "Thankfully for you I can solve both problems in one swoop." Masaru told Terrakai, "I will train you in the ways of a keybearer and in return you you can seal the keyholes. And who knows maybe you'll reclaim your lost memories; in fact I think your memories may be trapped in the keyholes." "The keyholes?" Terrakai asked after giving up on trying to eat his ramen with a butter knife and instead attempted to use the tongs he found nearby. "Okay come on your training starts today. Let's go." Masaru says as he took Terrakai's bowl and dropped it out the window.

Every week Terrakai learned something new. His first week was dedicated purely to learning about the worlds and history. His second was fighting with a twig. The third was dedicated to surviving on his own. Soon his fourth and final week of training had begun. Waking up Terrakai dived out of the tree he slept in, to avoiding becoming a bears snack. It had become his favorite place to sleep, his tent was rigged to explode, he discovered after laying in it the first night, and sleeping on the floor completely defenseless got him attacked. As Terrakai landed he surveyed the area. Noticing nothing in sight he lowered the stick he picked up off the ground. Then as if by instinct he threw the stick and yelled "Fire!", causing the stick to burst into flame scorching the patch of bushes he directed at. Suddenly Masaru jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Terrakai. "Good job Terrakai. Now you can come inside and sleep again. Though on question how are your clothes not shredded after that explosion?" "I don't know they were but the mended themselves." "Okay then. Well now it's time to get your key. Let's go." As Masaru walked away Terrakai followed excited to finally get his key.

"TERRAKAI! WHAT DOES A KEYBEARER USE TO TRAVEL WORLD TO WORLD?!" Masaru yells to get the sleeping Terrakai's attention. Tapping Masaru back Terrakai replied,"A gummi ship sir. A true keybearer always travels in one." After Masaru looked and realized he was tricked he continues to say "You already know where the gummi ship is so go ahead load up and go. Just remember I have recall button to return the ship if you're gone too long." It took three days after that event for anything to happen to Terrakai. Looking out to the world he had just reached Terrakai proudly told himself "I seem to have reached a world called Wonderland. Seems like it will be a pretty straightforward world. It's like stealing ramen from Masaru's kitchen when I was supposed to stay out in the wild. Just in and out. No one will ever know I'm there." And with that rambling sentence Terrakai jumped out of the gummi ship and began his skydive toward Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Terrakai's Wonderland

Clueless on what was soon to happen; the Mad Hatter and March Hare were sipping away at tea. "More please." The Hatter said finishing his cup. "Glad-" the March Hare began, looking up. Noticing the figure in black and red that was falling from the sky he instead starting to tell the Hatter that another guest would be dropping in. "We seem to have anot-" he started this time, only to be cut off by Terrakai crashing through the table, shattering it and sending flying everything that was resting on it including the Dormouse; who was fast asleep until he was flung to goodness knows where. Brushing himself off Terrakai muttered, "Next time I should probably land the ship so I can actually get back on it." The Hatter after taking notice of this newcomer informed the March Hare by saying, "We seem to have another guest." Then he handed Terrakai a teacup and started pouring tea from a teapot that seemingly formed out of nowhere. Terrakai not caring about this steaming liquid that looked a lot like the coffee Masaru always drank dropped the cup allowing it to fall and shatter leaving it's pieces with all the other glass from the set. "I have no care for this "tea". Could you just tell me where the keyhole is so I can be on my way." The Hatter, caring more about the tea that Terrakai had wasted then what Terrakai actually said, began steaming silently to himself and started muttering things along the lines of, "That fool wasting tea." and, "Treating me like this on my un-birthday, it's very inhuman." Terrakai, who had grown tired of being ignored, then decided to use a more aggressive approach. Summoning his Kingdom Key into his hand Terrakai grunted to getting the man and, what he assumed to be a rabbit's, attention.

As they turned their heads suddenly their wacky expressions changed to that of fear. "I- if y- y- you want something try asking the cat he'll know what to do." The Hare said before he and the Hatter darted off. "Great I think I know what I'm looking for now. I wonder why they were so afraid when I pulled the key though?" Terrakai said pleased to have gotten an answer. Turning around Terrakai discovered it wasn't him they fled from but the Shadows that had formed behind him as he drew the keyblade. Recognizing the creatures from his lessons he immediately began attacking the nearest one. After vanquishing it he jumped back- right as the other ten attempted to claw him. Lunging forward Terrakai subconsciously flipped the keyblade so that crown shape could be used to slash the Heartless instead of just hitting them. Cutting through three he gave a laugh. In that brief pause the Heartless, once again acting in unison, all clawed Terrakai. Grimacing Terrakai then seemed to lose himself. His eyes seemed to battle with themselves turning partly yellow, and his hair formed black highlights. Jumping from the broken table to the roof of the nearby house, Terrakai pointed his key at the shadows and yelled "BLIZZARD!" Freezing the group, Terrakai jumped down and swung. The second his key collided with the shadows they un-froze, leaving Terrakai to swing one last time. As he swung the shadows all fell, disintegrating, and he took a final glance around. Noticing no other Heartless, Terrakai relaxed; and as he did his eyes regained their natural silver color and his hair turned completely red once more. Noticing the food that he had launched as he skydived in was still intact Terrakai sucumbed to hunger and decieded to take a break. As he snacked Terrakai laid out his playing cards that he took with him from Masaru's home for a one person game of Kingdom Cards.

As he finished eating and successfully completed his game Terrakai packed up and moved on to find the cat that the Hatter and Hare were talking about. After getting lost for an hour Terrakai looked up, noticing he had wandered into a forest. After "finding" the forest Terrakai, for the first time, noticed how small he had become after landing on this world. "Even the flowers are bigger than I am." Terrakai complained, "The only thing that could make this worse would be if Heartless attacked." As if on cue Shadows began rising, barricading the exit to the forest. Slashing with his key, Terrakai tried to break the barrier of Shadows, but for each one he vanquished five more took it's place. Soon Terrakai fell, accepting his fate, and allowed the Heartless to defeat him. And for some reason the last things Terrakai saw as he blacked out were a snake and dragon.

At the Queen's Castle the Red Queen was busily chopping off people's heads. As she commanded "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Suddenly the March Hare and Mad Hatter burst through the door. "Your Majesty! We were attacked!" the Hatter said while gasping for air. "Attacked?" the Queen asked. "Yes by someone who called upon those things that were messing with you." "What?! Tell me what this person looked like." "He had hair slightly less red than your roses, eyes as silver as the moon." "And..." Then the Hare interjected with, "All black clothes with crimson edging on the bottom of the shirt, a really baggy shirt with a pointed bottom held by a crimson karate belt and a scarf of the same color."

That was when Terrakai awoke. Looking around he discovered he was in the same place as before, "The Lotus Forest." he confirmed to himself. Looking at his body he also noted that he was not a Heartless. "Well I guess that's good. But sadly I'm out of tea." Walking deeper into the forest Terrakai pondered on his sudden want for tea. At the same time Terrakai was doing so a floating head, that of a cat, watched intrigued and smiled. He loved the wacky ones. That was when Terrakai turned around. Noticing the head that had been watching him, Terrakai drew his keyblade, expecting the worst. The head then seemed to sprout a body and began talking. "I hear you are looking for something." it stated. "I truly do seem to be." Terrakai said in reply, "A keyhole." "If it is a keyhole you are searching for look for a door." The cat told Terrakai as it tossed it's head upward. "What kind of door am I looking for cat?" "The kind that opens..." The cat whispered as Terrakai leaned in closer to hear, "AND CLOSES!" It yelled knocking Terrakai off his feet. Suddenly as Terrakai stood back up it lay down and with a wave of its paw it disappeared leaving nothing more than a smile. Terrakai then understanding exactly where to go wandered around the forest looking for the exit he had just been standing behind.

After wandering through a royal garden with no one inside Terrakai stepped into a giant room. Looking around he knew this was the place the cat was talking about. Stepping to the little door, Terrakai summoned his keyblade. As soon as he pointed it at the door he felt a searing pain in the back of his head and passed out once more. The Red Queen, who had shadows carrying her, appeared from under the giant bed. "So this is the boy." she said, "The one who bears a keyblade. CARDS! TAKE HIM TO THE CHOPPING BLOCK!" She suddenly yelled. As she did the cards began to scatter attempting to figure out which "he" the Queen meant. As if on cue Terrakai gave a demonic sounding laugh. The Queen, who had heard as the laughter got louder, snapped to attention. "How are you still alive?" she asked "That blow was hard enough to remove a head." Terrakai, whose hair had turned pure black and eyes had turn entirely yellow, stood up and seemed to sprout black wings. Looking down at the Queen, Terrakai, in his now demonic voice said, " The kid is out cold. I on the other hand have just been uncaged and I think I want some hearts." The Queen then replied with, "Well who are you then?" "The names Soarnight." Terrakai said, and with a menacing smile he continued, "I think I'll take the hearts here first." Some time later when Terrakai came to his senses, he was standing over the Red Queen's body and all around were Card Soldiers, sliced in half. Quickly checking the Queens pulse, Terrakai gave a sigh of relief, his hair and eyes once again returning to their former colors. "I wonder what happened this time." He wondered, "I'm actually getting used to passing out. That's sad." Then deciding locking the keyhole mattered more he turned to the still sleeping door and locked the keyhole. Looking down he noticed a strange symbol form beneath his feet. As the edges of his vision began to darken, Terrakai, who already knew what was happening began to complain. "Great I just woke up too." He stated and collapsed passed out for the third time in Wonderland.

Instead of awakening where he was this time Terrakai remembered, not too much but just enough to change. He remembered his brother and sister, his basic training, and his old world. Then he thought back to when Masaru awakened his keyblade. Standing on the stained glass, which was decorated with a snake and a dragon, Terrakai looked around. As glanced he to his left three pedestals appeared. Noticing the weapons on the pedestals Terrakai impulsively started walking toward the wand. As if planning to screw him over, in his mind he heard a voice say "You've already made your choice Terrakai. Now you must face it." Soon Shadows began climbing onto the glass shattering it as they went. With the Shadows rapidly advancing and Terrakai weaponless, Terrakai tried kicking them. Doing nothing but angering them further, Terrakai continued. After a couple seconds the Shadows reached where Terrakai was standing. Watching the last chunk fall Terrakai screamed, and began to follow the glass down. Landing on another stained glass platform, Terrakai looked around once more. He noted this new floor had what looked like that boy from his lessons shadow form. "Sora thats his name." Terrakai noted. Only this one looked even darker; and it had wings. Once he finished Terakai noticed he had the three items, colored black and crimson, and he quickly grabbed the first one he could reach, the sword. After he held the blade the voice in his head began talking again, this time in a extremely malfested voice, "Good job you've picked your weapon, now use it." Terrakai who swung the blade, gasped. A boy and girl who looked so familiar were standing there, and Masaru. In his head he remembered they were his brother and sister. Then each drew a keyblade and dashed at Terrakai. Reacting Terrakai swung his blade and called upon some mysterious power, summoning a shield. With a few swings Terrakai dropped the three and then began walking away. Then he stopped remembering that and instead thought of the time when he was disowned by the keybearers. All he did was try to talk to the Heartless and learn; so they kicked him and his followers out of the barracks, the one keybearers stayed at during the keyblade war. So using his newly discovered powers Terrakai opened a dark portal to the shadow world and, he, his family, Masaru, and his other followers stepped through.

Waking up from his little nap Terrakai wasn't the same. Resting in his hands were two new keys, the Shadow Legion and Forgotten Memories. Glad to have his Heartless key, (The Shadow Legion) Terrakai looked at it. Then he realized his darkness and, his power was all in this key. It changed him, returned his power; and all it wanted in return was blood, and of course hearts. He could supply it; but only if he could feed it the Heartless as well. "I know you want blood; but locking the other keyholes will give me the rest of my memories so, some Heartless will be fed on as well." Then noticing the key that replaced the Kingdom Key he used to carry, Terrakai thought to himself. "If the SL (Shadow Legion) is my darkness and power then, is this new key my past and happiness? Is it what I forgot?" Determining that he would call the key Forgotten Memories (FM) he began to talk to it and get to know it better by hitting it against a giant wall. After learning his magic had been shadowfied, Terrakai walked to the royal garden in hopes of finding food. After finding his food, Terrakai sat on the throne and open a shadow portal. flinging his finger to change the world it was leading to Terrakai looked for a world with an easy to find keyhole. "And Hearts," The Shadow Legion seemed to whisper in Terrakai's mind. "Yes SL. Hearts too." Finally he found the perfect world. Being the home of the historical figures Sora and Riku, Terrakai knew that it would be the perfect keyhole to lock. Changing the location of the portal, Terrakai jumped in... and plummeted into the ocean.


End file.
